Perdido sin ti
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (MuxTsu) -TERMINADO- Muraki tiene cautivo a Hisoka y Tsuzuki debe ir a rescatarlo, pero... ¿cuál será el precio que el shinigami tendrá que pagar para salvar a su amigo de las garras del doctor? AUTORA: Kyralena (youkaiprincessyahoo.com).
1. Perdido sin ti

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO **

**I D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Perdido sin ti

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO I

El cielo estaba obscuro y nublado mientras comenzaba a caer la lluvia. Hisoka había estado caminando desde antes de que comenzara a llover. Tenía que pensar algunas cosas.

De pronto, una figura escondida tras los arbustos llamó su atención. Se detuvo pero la figura se alejó. Hisoka inmediatamente corrió tras ella hasta detenerse. Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar algo.

"Me sorprendes." Dijo una voz tras él.

Rápidamente volteó para encarar a quien había dicho aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"¡Muraki!"

El doctor estaba justamente frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pensé que Tsuzuki-san y tú trabajaban juntos." Dijo con una voz tranquila. "Así que, ¿en dónde está él?"

Hisoka apretó sus puños.

"Él no está aquí." Dijo sinceramente.

"Oh." El doctor comenzó a acercarse a él y él retrocedió.

Muraki se detuvo frente a él. Levantó sus gafas con su mano derecha y miró al joven que se encontraba justamente frente a él.

De pronto, los ojos de Hisoka quedaron vacíos y comenzó a caer. Habría golpeado el suelo de no ser porque Muraki le sostuvo.

El doctor miró al niño y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Le usaría. Así Tsuzuki indudablemente iría a él.

Continúa...


	2. Perdido sin ti 2

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO **

**I D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Perdido sin ti

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO II

Tsuzuki había estado corriendo por horas y aún no podía encontrar a Hisoka.

Habían tenido otra riña y Hisoka se había ido. Siempre se iba después de que peleaban, pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Ya habían pasado dos días.

Tsuzuki estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

"Hisoka, ¿dónde estás?"

Había buscado en todas partes. En restaurantes, hoteles, tiendas, en las calles, incluso en Meifu. Pero aún no podía encontrarle.

El único lugar que le quedaba por buscar era el parque. Así que corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarle. Pero, una vez allí, nada encontró. Estaba vacío. No había una sola persona allí.

Ahora Tsuzuki estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejó que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas.

"Todo esto es mi culpa..." Susurró.

No escuchó ni vio que alguien estaba caminando hacia él. Era un hombre alto.

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo." Dijo el hombre cuando se detuvo a medio metro de Tsuzuki.

Tsukuzi levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"¡Muraki!"

El doctor simplemente sonrió.

"¿Estás feliz de verme, Tsuzuki?" Preguntó con una suave y calmada voz.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

En ese momento se dio cuenta. ¡Talvez era Muraki quien tenía a Hisoka! Ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo? Sus manos se convirtieron en dos furiosos puños. Miró al doctor con ira y odio en sus ojos.

"¿En dónde está Hisoka?"

Muraki sonrió y se quitó las gafas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

Tsuzuki sólo podía retroceder unos cuantos pasos antes de toparse con un árbol. Ahora Muraki estaba justo frente a él. Quería huir pero, por alguna razón, no pudo.

Muraki se inclinó sobre él hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los de Tsuzuki.

"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Tsuzuki muy nervioso. Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando sintió una mano sobre su cadera. Después, aquella mano resbaló hacia su espalda y luego un poco más hacia abajo.

Tsuzuki podía sentir cómo se sonrojaba. Sintió otra mano acariciando su mejillas. Tsuzuki volteó su rostro y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Pero el doctor tomó su rostro y lo giró hacia él de nuevo para poder ver sus ojos, pero Tsuzuki no los abrió.

"Sabes lo que quiero." Susurró en su oído, obligando a Tsuzuki a abrir los ojos.

Tsuzuki lanzó un grito apagado cuando la mano que había estado en su espalda apretó uno de sus glúteos. Muraki, una vez más miró sus ojos amatista.

El doctor, lentamente se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los del joven.

Tsuzuki quería huir desesperadamente, pero no lo hizo. Muraki le miró a los ojos.

"Te quiero a ti..." Susurró Muraki antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Tsuzuki, sin darle tiempo al Shinigami de responder.

Continúa...


	3. Perdido sin ti 3

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO **

**I D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Perdido sin ti

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO III

"Te quiero a ti..." Susurró Muraki antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Tsuzuki, sin darle tiempo al Shinigami de responder.

Tsuzuki intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano bajando por su pecho. Una mano estaba en uno de sus glúteos mientras la otra estaba moviéndose por su cuerpo, bajando hacia sus caderas.

Gimió por lo bajo abriendo su boca. El doctor aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Suavemente acarició los glúteos del Shinigami con una mano, y desabrochó su abrigo y camisa con la otra.

Su lengua exploró la boca de Tsuzuki. Hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de su lengua, tratando de incitarle para que participara. Pero Tsuzuki dudó.

Para la sorpresa de Muraki, escuchó un suave gemido cuando comenzó a jugar con un de sus pezones. El doctor acercó a Tsuzuki a su cuerpo, haciendo que el Shinigami sintiera la erección del doctor contra la de él, provocando que volviera a gemir.

Tsuzuki estaba perdiéndose en la pasión del momento. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraban en un área público. Alguien podría pasar por ahí y verlos.

Muraki, como siempre, había tenido el control todo el tiempo. No habría sido una buena idea continuar aquello en el parque.

De pronto se detuvo y se separó un poco. Pero aún tenía a Tsuzuki en sus brazos. Muraki miró los ojos amatista de Tsuzuki.

_Tan hermosos..._ Pensó.

"Si tanto deseas de regreso a tu compañero..." Dijo. "... entonces te propongo un trato."

"¿Q-qué clase de trato?" Dijo Tsuzuki muy nervioso.

Muraki sonrió. Podía sentir al Shinigami paralizarse en sus brazos. Inclinó su cabeza y depositó pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

"Eres tú en lugar de él..." Susurró Muraki en su oído.

Tatsumi estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Él estaba en su oficina, pilas de papeles sobre su escritorio. Debía haberlos terminado desde hacía varios días. Pero estaba muy distraído.

Watari entró a su oficina con más papeles en sus manos.

"Tatsumi-san, ¿ya ha regresado Tsuzuki?" Preguntó.

"Iie. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Dónde podría estar?" Tatsumi se quitó las gafas y se levantó del escritorio frente al que había estado sentado por horas.

"Dijo que iba a buscar a Hisoka." Dijo Watari. "Tatsumi..."

Tatsumi volteó hacia él.

"Hay algo en lo que he estado pensado en los últimos días. ¿Crees que Muraki esté detrás de la desaparición de Hisoka?"

Los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron ampliamente. Después apartó la mirada sin decir palabra. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes? ¡Era tan obvio! Pero todos, incluyendo a Tsuzuki, habían pensado que Muraki había muerto después del incidente dos meses atrás.

Watari vio cómo Tatsumi cerraba fuertemente su puño rompiendo sus gafas.

"¡Si le hace algo a Tsuzuki, Muraki pagará...!"

Continúa...


	4. Perdido sin ti 4

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Perdido sin ti

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO IV

Fue un largo camino hacia la casa de Muraki. Una y otra vez Tsuzuki había estado pensando en dar la vuelta y huir tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarle. A decir verdad, no importaba cuán hermoso era el doctor, no quería aceptar el trato. Pero la imagen de Hisoka siendo capturado le obligaba a hacerlo.

Finalmente habían llegado. Era una enorme mansión blanca, lo cual ya había sospechado Tsuzuki.

Muraki buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta. Después se hizo a un lado para permitir que Tsuzuki entrara primero. Dudoso al principio, Tsuzuki atravesó el umbral y entró cautelosamente a la casa. Escuchó cómo el doctor cerraba la puerta y le ponía llave, lo cual le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Sintió cómo unas fuertes manos le quitaban el abrigo y el saco de su traje, pero no movió un dedo para evitarlo, sólo se mantuvo inmóvil.

Muraki se colocó frente a él y miró sus ojos amatistas.

"¿Doushita, Asato?" Tsuzuki se sobresaltó cuando escuchó cómo le había llamado el doctor, pero no habló. Sólo observó al hombre de cabellos plateados. Los ojos de Tsuzuki mostraban rabia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

El doctor levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla izquierda del Shinigami.

"¿Qué sucede, Asato?" De nuevo había utilizado aquel nombre, y de nuevo Tsuzuki se sobresaltó al escucharle. Muraki sólo miró aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas. Finalmente tenía a quien quería...

Inclinó su cabeza para hablarle al oído.

"¿Por qué tan callado?" Preguntó por lo bajo y con un tono muy seductivo. Colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda del Shinigami para acercarle a su cuerpo. Su mano derecha ahora vagaba por sobre su pecho desnudo.

El doctor depositó pequeños besos en el cuello del hombre más joven, haciéndole estremecer. Sintió cómo temblaba Tsuzuki cuando colocó su mano sobre uno de sus pezones y comenzó a acariciarle con movimientos circulares. Para su sorpresa, escuchó un suave gemido en respuesta a su caricia. Sensible¿no? Aquello le serviría para ponerlo en práctica más tarde. Podía sentir al Shinigami temblar debido a sus caricias, pero aun así se negaba a tocar al doctor en lo absoluto y sólo permanecía tieso.

"M-Muraki...

por favor... detente..." Dijo Tsuzuki entre gemidos. Pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas, mientras sentía cómo resbalaba su camisa de sus hombros y caía al suelo. Gimió cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en uno de sus glúteos y lo acercaba al cuerpo del doctor.

Los labios de Muraki abandonaron su cuello y levantó la cabeza de Tsuzuki lo suficiente para poder mirar sus ojos amatista de nuevo.

"Hermoso." Susurró antes de inclinarse para besarle. Muraki lamió el labio inferior del Shinigami, exigiendo más que pidiendo entrar en su boca, pero él no la abrió. La mano derecha del doctor comenzó a moverse, bajando por su pecho hacia su abdomen, luego hacia su cinturón. Se lo quitó y desabrochó su pantalón, su otra mano la colocó sobre su espalda. Tsuzuki cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras sus manos continuaban a sus costados.

Los ojos de Tsuzuki se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que una fuerte mano tomaba su miembro. Gimió y Muraki aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro su boca. Tsuzuki cerró los ojos de nuevo y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del doctor, intentando apartarle, pero sin lograrlo.

Muraki podía sentir el cuerpo de Tsuzuki comenzando a relajarse. Estaba comenzando a rendirse a sus caricias. Cómo deseaba poseerlo ahí y en ese momento, pero no podía. En vez de eso, colocó sus manos en las caderas del Shinigami y lentamente dio por terminado el beso. Miró a Tsuzuki, quien gimió en protesta por la poca atención que recibió. Había confusión en su mirada.

"Creo que me dejé llevar." Dijo simplemente, confundiendo más al Shinigami. Besó a Tsuzuki en la frente y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo y miró al hombre que sólo unos momentos antes había tenido entre sus brazos. "¿Quieres un poco de té, Asato?"

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Primero Muraki estaba encima de Tsuzuki, y después se comportaba como un amigo. No podía comprenderle...

Continúa...


	5. Perdido sin ti 5

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Perdido sin ti

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO V

Muraki había esperado por aquello durante mucho tiempo. Pero no quería apresurarlo. Ciertamente, aquélla era la primera vez de Tsuzuki. Quería que el Shinigami deseara sus caricias. Que las NECESITARA. Observó cómo Tsuzuki levantaba su camisa y volvía a ponérsela.

Tsuzuki estaba apunto de abotonarla cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre las suyas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de lujuria. Comenzó a sonrojarse tan sólo por la forma en la que Muraki le miraba, así que apartó la mirada.

Tan hermoso... Muraki no podía esperar un minuto más. Atrajo hacía sí a Tsuzuki y le besó. El shinigami se estremeció y Muraki deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Podía darse cuenta de que Tsuzuki estaba sorprendido por sus actos, pero esta vez no intentó alejar a Muraki. En lugar de eso, Tsuzuki colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose ligeramente más a él. Escuchó gemir a Tsuzuki cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor de él para acercarle aún más, haciéndole sentir la erección del doctor contra la de Tsuzuki.

Muraki cargó en sus brazos a Tsuzuki y dio por terminado el beso. Caminó hacia el segundo piso, a través del pasillo y finalmente hacia su habitación. Tsuzuki abrió la puerta por él y Muraki la cerró con su espalda. Se dirigió hacia la amplia cama y depositó en ella a Tsuzuki. El Shinigami se veía tan pequeño y frágil, sentado en aquella cama, con su camisa desabotonada y a punto de caer, con su pantalón desabrochado y sus labios rosados e hinchados.

Muraki sonrió y besó su frente antes de retirarse. Inmediatamente, Tsuzuki estaba de pie y le jaló de la manga de su camisa, haciendo que el doctor volteara a mirarle. Tsuzuki no tenía que decir palabra, Muraki podía verlo en sus ojos; el temor de ser dejado solo. Le sonrió y le tomó en sus brazos. Comenzó a besar y lamer diferentes partes de su cuello, dejando marcas tras él.

"Quédate aquí." Susurró al oído de Tsuzuki. "No tardaré mucho."

Muraki se alejó un poco y miró sus hermosos ojos amatista. Después se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios. Se separó de él y se alejó en dirección del baño dentro de la habitación.

Tsuzuki yacía sentado sobre la cama con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas en su pecho, abrazado a sí mismo. Después de dos minutos, ya sentía que Muraki se había tardado horas. Su mente comenzó a traer viejos recuerdos de su pasado a su cabeza... aquellos horribles crímenes que había cometido. Frotó con sus dedo su muñeca derecha, donde tenía puesto su reloj. Se odiaba a sí mismo, y tenía cicatrices para probarlo. Cómo deseaba haber muerto en aquel entonces. Así, talvez todo habría sido mejor. Jamás olvidaría esos horribles eventos. La mente de Tsuzuki estaba tan inmersa en sus tristes recuerdos que no escuchó ni vio salir a Muraki.

"¿Tsuzuki?"

"¿Mm?" Volvió de golpe a la realidad y miró al doctor, quien estaba sentado junto a él. Tsuzuki se dio cuenta de que Muraki no vestía su camisa y que su pecho estaba totalmente expuesto. Se sonrojó simplemente al mirarle.

"¿Doushita, Tsuzuki?" Preguntó Muraki, preocupado. Tsuzuki no respondió, sólo apartó la mirada. El doctor pudo ver cómo de su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima. La secó con su pulgar y Tsuzuki volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos, aquellos hermosos océanos amatistas que tanto amaba, ahora estaban llenos de tristeza y frustración. Pero no por lo que iba a suceder esa noche. No... Era por algo más. Cualquiera que fuera la causa de aquella tristeza, Muraki intentaría borrarla de su mente, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche. Se acercó y besó apasionadamente al Shinigami. Sus manos le empujaron suavemente hasta recostarle sobre la cama. Muraki colocó sus piernas a cada lado del joven, y sus manos al lado de su cabeza.

Tsuzuki sabía que Muraki estaba tratando de hacerle olvidar todos esos malos recuerdos. De hecho, estaba algo agradecido, porque eso le mostraba que el doctor realmente se preocupaba por él.

Muraki terminó el beso y miró al hombre que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Comenzó a plantar pequeños besos sobre su cuello, bajando por él cada vez más. Besó el pecho de Tsuzuki, bajando por su abdomen. Muraki utilizó ambas manos para quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, y Tsuzuki levantó un poco su cuerpo para facilitárselo. Una vez desnudo, Muraki lamió la punta de su miembro, haciéndole estremecer. Tomó su miembro en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo. Tsuzuki gimió y arqueó su espalda. Muraki se apartó y comenzó a besar su cuello. Una de sus manos se deslizó bajo el Shinigami y apretó uno de sus glúteos, mientras la otra jugaba con uno de sus pezones. Escuchó a Tsuzuki gemir fuertemente por el placer. Muraki levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos del joven. '_Lo está disfrutando. Bien..._'.

El doctor separó las piernas de Tsuzuki y se posicionó entre ellas. Deslizó una mano por sobre su muslo y lamió sus labios.

"Sujétate de mí, Tsuzuki. Esto dolerá un poco." Dijo Muraki antes de penetrarle fuertemente.

Continúa...


	6. Perdido sin ti 6 Final

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki . A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

**ID : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**Perdido sin ti**

Por: Kyralena

CAPÍTULO VI

Tsuzuki gritó de dolor, mientras su cuerpo le cerraba el paso a Muraki. Apretó las sábanas tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¿En qué momento se había quitado Muraki su pantalón? Sintió unos suaves labios besar su cuello.

"Relájate." Escuchó a Muraki susurrar. Estaba comenzando a relajarse, cuando Muraki entró en él bruscamente, haciéndole sentir dolor de nuevo.

Muraki miró al Shinigmai y vio lágrimas de dolor resbalar por sus mejillas. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Tsuzuki. Al levantar la cabeza, vio cómo el Shinigami abría sus ojos y le miraba. El doctor se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Lamió su labio inferior y Tsuzuki abrió su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a 'jugar' entre ellas. Tsuzuki gimió fuertemente cuando Muraki entró en él de nuevo. Aún besándose, el doctor seguía entrando y saliendo lentamente al principio.

Tsuzuki finalmente se relajó y el dolor se fue, ahora sólo sentía placer cada vez que el doctor entraba y salía de él. Los movimientos de Muraki se volvieron más y más ásperos. Terminaron el beso y Muraki miró a Tsuzuki con una mirada llena de deseo. Vio cómo el Shinigami cerraba fuertemente los ojos por el dolor que Muraki le estaba infligiendo. El doctor entró y salió de él cada vez más y más rápido. Tsuzuki comenzó a sangrar por la rudeza de Muraki. El Shinigami llegó al clímax, derramándose sobre su abdomen y sobre el de Muraki. Con una última embestida, Muraki también derramó su esencia dentro de Tsuzuki.

Exhausto, el doctor salió del cuerpo de Tsuzuki y cayó rendido sobre su pecho, ambos respirando agitadamente. No les tomó mucho tiempo el quedarse dormidos, sin molestarse en cubrirse del frío.

† † † †

Tsuzuki abrió lentamente los ojos al despertar. La luz del sol se deslizó a través de las blancas cortinas en la ventana. Tsuzuki estaba sobre su costado y sabía que Muraki yacía recostado detrás de él, porque podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. El doctor tenía colocado un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una pierna entre las del Shinigami. Comenzó a levantarse, pero fue jalado hacia la cama de nuevo. Volteó ligeramente a ver al doctor, quien apenas despertaba.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Muraki con voz ronca.

"Me voy." Intentó levantarse una vez más sin lograrlo. Muraki no le dejaría ir. "Te di lo que querías..." Dijo al doctor. "Ahora libera a Hisoka."

Muraki rió ligeramente y tomó a Tsuzuki entre sus brazos. Comenzó a besar el cuello del Shinigami y después besó sus labios. Tsuzuki intentó alejarle, pero no pudo. Muraki deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Tsuzuki, pero éste no le dejó entrar. La mano de Muraki se posó sobre uno de sus glúteos y le apretó contra él, arrancando un gemido por parte del Shinigami, mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Pudo escuchar cómo Tsuzuki gemía, pero aún intentaba alejar al doctor.

Muraki se separó de él lentamente y le miró fijamente.

"Cambié de opinión." Dijo de repente.

"¿A-a qué te refieres?" Preguntó Tsuzuki confundido.

"Acerca de nuestro trato. Si deseas que libere a tu compañero, deberás quedarte conmigo... para siempre..."

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**A T T E : · L u l l a b y · : N é m e s i s T s u k i**


End file.
